


Panacea

by BloodMageSpectre



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adept (Mass Effect), Autobiography, BAaT, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Multi, N7 Program, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Soulmates, Post-Mass Effect 1, Post-Mass Effect 2, Pre-Mass Effect 1, Pre-Mass Effect 2, Pre-Mass Effect 3, Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMageSpectre/pseuds/BloodMageSpectre
Summary: The person buried underneath the label ofCommanderdecides to point the spotlight at those she believes are the true heroes. With black words on a white screen she'll try to colour her memories, as a mean to keep sane as she recovers from the war tied to a hospital bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No betas, probably garbage, but playing writer with [ _Ex Nihilo_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689482/chapters/33941634) made feel like trying a different approach to story telling. First person, no real narrator; unilateral, unsure writing voice here. Somewhat canon-divergent because otherwise why write (?).  
>  Input and critics always welcome.
> 
> More information about the OCs featured in this work can be found [here](https://bloodmagespectre.tumblr.com/MyOCs).

...................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I decided to brave the _autobiography_ style, to give it a hint of realism I opted to present the first chapter as a preface, much like a real book would; hence the Chapter 01 is in reality the second chapter.  
>  I will be using end notes for explanations I feel might be necessary to better establish the canon-divergent aspects of the story. Since it has no omnipresent narrator, some bits are likely to be cloudy or even go unmentioned.  
> The characters _Aditi Bayart_ and _Ruth van der Graaf_ are a little homage to two amazing people, K. @[MappleStrudel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapplestrudel) and A. @[RogueLioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/profile) who have always patiently lent me their time so I could ramble about this idea. _J. Constantine_ is my way to thank my amazing partner J. @[JohnCousland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnCousland/profilel) for being my experimental reader, guide and major supporter.


	2. Chapter 2

................................

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


End file.
